DUEL-FGXVM
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60257 |idalt = 60257 2 |has_altart = true |no = 1665 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 246 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 46, 51, 56, 61, 66, 75, 80, 85, 91, 96, 106, 111, 116, 121, 144, 150, 156 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 4 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 4 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = An automaton that faced its own destruction in order to protect a comrade, and vanished from the world afterwards. However, the latest investigations have revealed that there are extremely high odds that DUEL-FGXVM survived in Bectas, alongside the woman believed to be its mistress. However, events up to that point remain unclear. Assuming that advanced equipment from Bectas was used in its repairs, it seems likely that the automaton experienced significant upgrades. Even so, most agree it's almost certain that DUEL-FGXVM's mistress would have had countless complaints if she was involved in the work. |summon = Master-settings simplified-to-name-registration. Protocol-revision-complete. |fusion = As-per-master-request; target-successfully-acquired. Status:-mostly-intact. |evolution = Combat-systems-nominal. Bectas-repair-facilities activated-without-issue. |hp_base = 6290 |atk_base = 2237 |def_base = 2439 |rec_base = 1905 |hp_lord = 8153 |atk_lord = 2787 |def_lord = 3015 |rec_lord = 2365 |hp_anima = 9270 |rec_anima = 2067 |atk_breaker = 3085 |def_breaker = 2717 |def_guardian = 3313 |rec_guardian = 2216 |def_oracle = 2866 |rec_oracle = 2812 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Crimson Incinerator |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack, critical damage enormously boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 25% chance of ignoring enemy defense, fills 8 BC, 120% Spark after 15 sparks |bb = Destruction Mode: Custom M |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate, 75% crit damage, 450% BB Atk, fills 10 BC instantly & fills 50 BC at turn's end |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = World Void |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 6 combo random powerful Dark attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, probable critical damage vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% crit rate, 20% chance of 15% crit vulnerability, 30% chance to reduce 60% Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Sublimation |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 8 combo random massive Dark attack, critical damage vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% crit rate, 30% crit vulnerability, 500% BB Atk, 300% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Loyal Machine |esdescription = Negates all status ailments, boosts critical damage & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 50% crit damage |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 20% to 30% & adds 30% Def boost |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Allows SBB's probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 75% crit damage |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 170% Def |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 70% Atk to Def |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = |evofrom = 60255 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Duel-GX 4 }}